


惩罚游戏

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 3p、双汉克（33岁/53岁）x康纳





	惩罚游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇为 RK800出轨模式 建议先看前篇

“你跟安德森副队长到底怎么了？”  
在康纳躲进茶水间的15.6秒以后，RK900跟了进去，在康纳第43次忽略掉他的网络端消息后，RK900决定用这种人类的方式跟康纳“面对面谈谈”。  
而茶水间的其他人呢？但凡是识趣点的，都在冰蓝色眼睛无机质的注视下很快找借口溜掉了。

康纳跟安德森副队长到底怎么了？  
这个问题只要是DPD的人都想知道，因为只要是眼睛没毛病的人都能看出，这两人有问题。  
当然了，他俩从来都“有问题”……不过这回不一样。  
自从上次康纳被调走去上级部门协助一个案件回来以后，他和汉克.安德森副队长之间的气氛就变得很奇怪，简单的说就是：他们相互在躲着对方。  
由于那是个机密案件，所以谁也不知道康纳究竟经历了什么，但很明显的，他从回来以后，就一直状态不对，最先进的仿生经常像2、30年前的老电脑一样“卡机”不说，还一看到安德森副队长出现就各种找理由离开，躲在证物室里都能躲上一下午。  
而安德森副队长呢？那就更奇怪了，从来踏进办公室第一件事就是找康纳的老警探竟然连问都不会问一句他的搭档上哪儿去了，甚至连出现场都一个人急急忙忙开着车就走，一反常态的积极态度倒像是故意逃避什么似的。  
这对DPD最佳拍档究竟是怎么了？  
所有人都想知道这个问题，但是……问康纳？RK800只会慌张的摇头；问汉克？没人敢。  
不过，现在就不一样了，被军方临时调用的RK900回来了，局里最听话又最不怕死的RK900回来了。  
富勒局长明确指示900务必在最短时间内搞清楚汉克.安德森和康纳究竟是怎么一回事，别让他俩搞得整个办公室里人心惶惶的。  
其实，900也正对此感到很担心，他从军方回来就发现了自家“哥哥”的不正常，没有人比同系列的他更了解康纳。  
“你们到底怎么了？”  
见康纳不回答，900又追问了一句。  
仿生人不会疲倦也不用喝咖啡，补充蓝血不用专门跑茶水间去，所以康纳会溜进茶水间原因只有一个：安德森副队长刚刚从门口走进来。  
“你们是不是吵架了？”  
“900…跟工作无关的不要问。”  
话还没说完就被打断了，900感到很不解，这怎么就跟工作无关了？你俩严重拖低了DPD的工作效率！  
说到工作，900想起来康纳刚完成了一次“机密任务”，连他也无权获知任务内容，但如果不是因为案发时他正好被军方征用到华盛顿去了，那么这个任务是应该由他来完成的。  
所以，康纳是在代替他出任务的时候遇到了什么事？或者受到了什么损伤吗？  
出于担心，900扫描了一下康纳的机体，这对于更高端型号的他来说这很容易，康纳甚至根本察觉不到。  
但得到的数据令900更加疑惑了。  
“真奇怪，康纳，我能查到的社交数据资料都表明，通常人类在发生过交配行为以后彼此之间会变得更加亲密，为什么你们反而……”  
“你！你说什么？”被吓到红圈的RK800用了0.8秒才反应过来900干了什么，“不许扫描我！！”  
啊？我说错了吗？  
茫然的900在迅速在数以万计的资料中搜索了一下跟当前状况有关的数据，匹配出几种最有可能的解释：“怎么？他上了你又不不想负责，要对你始乱终弃？你们在性行为中理念不合？你们犯了婚前恐惧症？你们……”  
“没有！统统都没有！快给我闭嘴！！”  
灯圈再度闪成红色的RK800难得发火的吼了一句，赶在900再开口说什么之前冲了出去。

哦，不说就不说嘛，发什么火？异常仿生人真可怕。  
900思考了一秒钟后决定……我去问安德森副队长好了。

“我和康纳？我们没怎么，我们最近都很忙。咳、你还有别的事儿吗？”  
被拦在证物室外面的副队长一脸的不自然。  
康纳是怎么回事他不清楚，但他知道自己是怎么回事，他一直躲着康纳是因为他心虚。  
心虚是因为他几天以前做了一个奇怪的梦，梦见他跟康纳…上床了。  
他梦见自己回到了三十来岁的年纪，在一个狭窄的房间里，他搂着康纳，亲吻着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，一次又一次的进入小仿生人的身体，将他操到哭着求饶……  
那个梦里的感觉极其真实，康纳沙哑绵软的呻吟，紧窄的腔道中火热的痉挛，被他射入时的尖叫…这一切都真实得可怕，以至于突然惊醒过来的安德森副队长尴尬的发现自己睡裤湿了一片。  
这真是太可耻了，坐在床上的老警探扶额长叹，他怎么会做这样的梦？  
难道，是因为他太想念康纳了……  
康纳被调用走已经6天多了，任务紧急，小家伙一句话都没留下就走，他甚至也不知道他去了哪里，在干什么，什么时候回来，所以在这6天里，汉克体会到了一种很久都未有过的思念。  
是的，他想念康纳，这说起来有些令人费解，他们只是搭档，他们认识才两个多月，可他却感觉好像康纳的陪伴已经在他生命中成为了一种习惯，他习惯了每天都能看到小家伙带着笑意乖巧的坐在位置上等他，习惯了康纳像个小狗一样绕在他身边转，甚至都习惯了康纳在他的怒吼下还偷偷去舔那些证物……  
但是，怎么会这样呢？他就算再想念康纳，他怎么能在梦里……把康纳给上了呢？！  
那可是他的搭档，一个那么单纯的信任着他的小家伙，他怎么能…而且最让人难以启齿的是，比起内疚和自责，当他想起那个梦境来的时候，他脑子里更多的竟然是留恋，留恋被湿软灼热的腔道紧紧包裹住的感觉，留恋康纳喘息着叫他名字的感觉，这甚至令老警探心底那些可耻的欲望又蠢蠢欲动了起来……  
我一定是疯了！我竟然对那孩子产生了这样的非分之想……  
伴随着对梦境的回忆又再次释放在自己手中的老警探喘息着靠在浴缸壁上，在花洒热气腾腾的水流中长长的叹了口气：这下糟了，他该怎么去面对康纳？  
然而，就在他还没想清楚这个问题的时候，康纳回来了。  
汉克几乎不敢、也不能再跟从前一样去面对康纳，那双看起来湿乎乎的眼睛总会让他想起一些别的画面，甚至一句再平常不过的早安都会令他的心脏多跳几下，当然，他并不知道其实康纳也是一样的。  
安德森副队长决定他想清楚这个问题之前，尽量躲开康纳，躲开自己的“邪念”，但是，现在却偏偏有人让他躲不下去。

“根据对您语速及面部表情的分析判断，您在说谎。”900上前一步挡住了想要副队长打算开溜的脚步，“安德森副队长，我对你们目前的状态产生了疑问。”  
“别问我，老子没什么可说的！”  
“我想知道为什么交配行为的产生并没有加深你们之间的感情，反而让你们更加疏远了，你们……”  
“我说了我们没什么问题！”汉克很不耐烦的想要推开挡在楼梯上的仿生人，突然，某个关键词语引起了他的注意，“等等？你刚刚说什么？交配？谁？”  
老警探的眼睛眯了眯。  
“康纳。我十七分钟以前扫描过RK800的机体，他的性组件被启用，有近期发生过插入性性行为的痕迹，而且，他……”  
“操！！谁他妈干的！！”  
话还没说完，900就被暴怒的老警探揪住领子恶狠狠的抵在了墙上。  
谁？不是你吗？！  
人类的反应令RK900也足足愣了三秒，灯圈闪了又闪。  
“不知道。我以为是你。”  
“不是我！妈的！”  
在900还没能完全理解这句“不是我”的时候，汉克已经怒吼着冲了出去。  
不是……安德森副队长？？！！  
那会是谁？  
糟了……我是不是又说错什么了？

康纳在离开DPD以后沿着人行道走了一段，最终决定……翘班。  
他不想回DPD去，因为汉克还在那儿。  
从2019年回来以后，康纳发现自己真的很难理性的面对副队长了。  
一次意外的性爱，让他努力想藏起来的那些感情全都爆发了出来，他再也没可能像往常一样装作若无其事的跟在汉克身边，他连多看汉克一眼都会觉得自己数据异常软体不稳定。  
但他却不能说，也不敢让汉克看出自己的异样，因为他无法解释这一切发生的原因是因为他跟33岁的汉克.安德森警官发生了关系！  
他当然并不后悔，那兴许是他唯一一次、却也是最为美好的体验，但他却很为难，他知道53岁的汉克.安德森不会记得这件事，时空监管部门的人不会允许人类留下任何会对未来产生影响的记忆，但是，他是记得，他记得很清楚，每一个亲吻每一次挺入他都记得非常的清楚。  
那是汉克，汉克的声音，汉克的气息，汉克的身体和力度……可那又不是汉克，不是被他从地板上打醒的汉克，不是曾拿枪指着他脑袋的汉克，也不是在雪地里拥抱过他的汉克……  
这到底算什么？再先进的处理器也无法运算出答案……  
康纳叹了一口气，决定暂时放弃思考这个问题，得庆幸进近来几天汉克总是心不在焉的样子，若是往常，康纳一定会去关心一下副队长怎么了，但是现在，他只希望汉克晚一点……不，最好永远不要注意到他的异常状况。  
RK800像电量不足一样无精打采的回到了自己的家，说是家，其实就是一间小宿舍。他现在是自由仿生人了，他不可能回模控生命的舱位去待机，但他也不愿意呆在新耶利哥那边，所以，DPD从原来的员工宿舍中分出了一间给这位优秀的仿生人警员暂时居住。  
康纳很珍惜这间小房子，这是他第一次拥有私人空间，他在里面摆上了床学着人类的样子躺着待机，还用他初次领到的薪水买了一个小沙发，而汉克还送了他一缸热带鱼……当然，是在他们关系还没这么尴尬的时候。  
康纳叹息着打开门，纷杂的“心事”让他竟然在走进屋后才发现不对劲：他的沙发上坐着一个不速之客，而且，是一个不该出现在这里的人——  
“汉克？？！”  
望着沙发上坐着的金发警官，仿生人吓得灯圈都黄了，反倒是人类看起来怡然自得，甚至康纳进门的时候他正在品尝一瓶威士忌——那是安德森副队长借着“庆祝康纳新居”的名义买的“礼物”。  
“嗨～宝贝儿！！你总算回来了！”  
看到康纳，那双湛蓝色的眼睛笑得弯了起来，年轻警官放下手中的酒瓶，在康纳还没做出预判之前就扑过去将RK800结结实实的搂进了怀里。  
“汉克！！”  
康纳伸手想要推开他，但手腕反被人类牢牢的抓住了，康纳挣了两下没挣脱。  
“你…你怎么会在这里？！”  
“那还不是因为你…康纳，因为你…骗了我！”  
人类搂在仿生人腰上的手狠狠掐了一把，康纳的灯圈再度闪成了黄色。  
怎么？谎言……被知道了？  
“康纳警官你这个骗子！”金发的年轻人将康纳紧紧压在怀里咬牙切齿的说，“你骗我说你是我的恋人，我们结婚了…可根本不是！我问了那些来处理后续事务的工作员，他们说根本没这回事！”  
“这个…汉克、我可以解释！但重点是…你怎么会在这儿？！”  
“哼！我当然不能就这么稀里糊涂的被清除了记忆，我必须得问清楚！所以我向他们要求我得再见你一面，否则我什么都不配合！”  
“汉克！！你这样做是违规的！”  
“违规？”人类不以为然的哼了一声，“这个案子我是协助警员，我有权要求奖励。我原以为你跟我的关系就是我最好的奖赏，可现在看来竟然不是…那我只能亲自来问一问是为什么了，我的小骗子警官！而且……”  
人类火热的双唇压了下来，宽大的手掌在仿生人的腰臀之间游走着，他说：“而且我想你了，康纳……难道你不想我吗？”  
“我、唔……”  
未等他作答，年轻警官舌尖上的烈酒味道已经染上了小仿生人的舌头，康纳几乎在那一瞬间就放弃了抵抗，任由汉克温柔却强势的侵占着他的口腔，那些被覆盖的记忆数据又再次因为这亲吻而清晰的回现，像细小电流一样的酥痒感觉流过他的处理器，惹出一声难以抑制的哼吟来。  
而就在这时，电子门锁响起了开启的声音。  
“康纳！！你在吗？！”  
熟悉的吼声伴随着老警探闯入的脚步——  
汉克.安德森副队长，唯一一个拥有着康纳家指纹锁权限的男人。

“事情就是这样……”  
康纳坐在他刚买的小沙发上，眼睛都没敢抬一下，既不敢去看斜靠在旁边墙上的安德森副队长，也没敢去看倚在窗边的金发警官一眼。  
“呵、所以，这家伙说是从2019年过来见你一面的，你就信了？”  
银发的老警探抱着臂冷冷的哼了一声，目光不善的看向对面的年轻人，年轻的金发警官正一脸不爽的靠在窗台上，手里还拿着那瓶喝了一半的威士忌——该死！那是老子买的！汉克咬牙切齿的想。  
安德森副队长在听到900说康纳跟人发生过关系的时候，几乎气疯了，在他看来康纳一定是被人“诱骗”了，那孩子太单纯了，根本什么也不懂！到底是谁对康纳做了这样的事！？  
于是在遍寻不着康纳的情况下，汉克冲到了小家伙的家里，就正好看见这家伙搂着他的小仿生人搭档吻得难分难舍，手还不老实的到处乱摸！  
……  
“安德森副队长…他、真的是……汉克。”  
康纳本来想说“他真的是你”，但对上老警探那双充满怒气的眼睛，又临时改了口。  
“呵，你怀疑我？你自己年轻时候什么样子自己不知道吗？”  
年轻人舔了舔嘴角的裂口，那里还辣乎乎的痛着，当时这老头一把扯开康纳就向他揍过来，他还没回过神就已经结结实实的挨了一拳。  
“就是因为知道才怀疑你，我可不认为……我会是这种趁人之危的家伙！”  
安德森副队长冷笑了一下，他是揍完人才发现这家伙长了跟自己年轻时一模一样的脸，甚至连额角的疤痕都一样，还穿着自己年轻时候的警服。  
“喂…老头！说什么呢？我趁人之危？”年轻人不高兴了，挑衅似的一抬眉，“康纳可是自愿跟我上床的，他爱我！”  
“自愿？！他才几个月大，人类的那些龌龊心思他根本不懂！你诱导他‘自愿’？你他妈是在犯罪！”  
“龌龊？！你怎么能这么说！我们是恋人！做爱有什么问题吗？”  
“是个屁的恋人！你们认识才几天？！”  
汉克真是被自己气得不轻，差点连枪都要掏出来了，当然，他没这么做，他还不打算一枪崩了“自己”。  
其实，他从第一眼看到年轻警官的眼睛，就已经相信了康纳的话，这就是他，说话时的小动作，挑衅的眼神，都是他年轻时候的样子。  
“几天怎么了？！”33岁的安德森警官不服气的顶了回去，“康纳怎么就不能爱上我了？倒是你……我才是真想不通我将来怎么会允许自己变成一个你这样的人，瞧瞧你这肚子！还有你这乱七八糟的头发！胡子！康纳怎么会看上你！”  
“汉克！！！”  
“臭小子你……什么？”  
气得差点再度对自己挥拳的汉克在冲过去的前一秒突然止住了脚步。  
他刚听见了什么？这混小子在瞎说什么？康纳……看上他？  
安德森副队长看了看年轻的自己，又转头向康纳，小仿生人刚才被年轻警官的这句话吓得直接从沙发上跳了起来，额角的光圈闪的跟搭错线了似的。  
“对不起、安德森副队长……”  
康纳绝望的看了银发的老警探一眼，他刚才故意避重就轻的只说了“部分事实”，就是不希望被汉克知道自己撒的这个谎，他侥幸的想保守着他的小秘密不被发现，却忽略了…人类是具有不可预知性的生物。  
“康纳！你……”  
老警探目光复杂的看着RK800，看得康纳的目光躲闪起来，他最先进的处理器也无法给出他一个合理的解决方案，最终，康纳决定……实话实说。  
“对不起汉克，我…是自愿的。我懂那意味着什么，我想跟你、跟你……做爱，哪怕就一次。我…喜欢你……”  
康纳的声音越来越小，几乎说不下去，他完全不敢去看汉克的目光，害怕会看到满满的嫌恶和疏远。  
但其实没有，汉克的目光中只有震惊和茫然，以及一点点的欣喜。  
一分钟以前他还太不明白自己今天出离的愤怒从何而来，也不明白当33岁的“汉克”说康纳爱他的时候，心底那种酸楚感觉是因为什么，而现在他知道了，是因为妒忌，因为他觉得某种本属于他的东西被别人抢先了一步，他连补救的机会都没有……  
那种东西，是康纳的心。  
尽管，他一直都知道康纳不会永远这样陪在他身边，有一天他会有自己的爱人，一个年轻的、优秀的、能配得上他的人类或者仿生人，但当这个人真的出现的时候，他还是感到了妒忌，哪怕这个人是33岁的自己。  
他甚至都没来得及思考过，为什么偏偏会是33岁的自己……  
“康纳……”  
告白发生得让人措手不及，汉克还来不及理顺心里那些纷杂的情绪，也不知道该说些什么，但此刻他唯一清楚的是，他想抱一抱他的小仿生人。  
但是，就在老警探伸出手还没来得及碰到康纳的时候，另一只手臂突然捞过来，RK800落入了另一个怀抱。  
“喂，你们是不是忘了我还在这儿！”  
脸上大写着“不高兴”的金发警官牢牢将企图挣扎的仿生人锁在自己怀里，一脸不耐烦的瞪着53岁的自己。  
“安德森副队长还有什么事儿吗？没事的话请不要打扰我们情侣约会好吗？我时间可不多，那些老家伙们商量来商量去也只给我几个小时。”  
“你想干嘛？”  
汉克皱起了眉，年轻人那种眼神他可熟悉着呢，那可不是什么“单纯善良”的目光。  
“你管得着吗？”小警官扬了扬嘴角，“既然你不爱康纳，那就别打扰‘我’跟他的约会，我们总该来一场道别的温存……你说是吧，康纳？”  
“汉克！！”  
小仿生人又羞又急的大叫起来，但年轻人将他强势的搂在怀中，甚至故意亲吻着他的耳尖。  
“你难道不想我吗？宝贝，你是爱我的，我知道…你如果拒绝我，你一样我的性格，我一样还可以再来第二次、第三次…”  
这句话与其说是对康纳说的，不如说是专门说得安德森副队长听的，看着53岁的自己气得脸色都变了，年轻警官心里止不住的想笑，他当然看得出这个53岁的自己对康纳的感情，从他挨第一拳揍的时候就看出来了，这也是他故意这么挑衅的原因。  
“怎么样？想好了吗？安德森副队长……”年轻警官刻意当着“自己”的面，慢吞吞将手掌滑进到仿生人制服的下摆中，然后扬起眉梢似笑非笑的看着汉克，“虽然我不知道是什么令你连正视自己感情的勇气都失去了，不过，现在，要么就离开这儿，把时间让给我们；要么…留下来……”  
年轻的蓝眼睛里弯出一个狡黠的笑意——  
“一起…怎么样？”

汉克也不知道自己怎么会同意了这样一个近乎荒唐的主意，也许是因为不服输，他知道他如果转身走掉，那家伙肯定不会“放过”康纳，那将会是什么画面，光是想一想，安德森副队长都气得想揍人；他当然也可以强行带走康纳，但33岁的汉克.安德森是个什么性子他再清楚不过，年轻的安德森警官认定要完成的事，是没可能中途放弃的；不过也许，他留下来其实是想给康纳一点惩罚，这该死的家伙满怀着对他的暗恋，却竟然这么稀里糊涂的跟“别人”发生了关系！  
但是，不，或者……他留下来最真实的原因，只是因为他很想跟康纳做爱……  
是的，他想跟康纳做爱，他必须承认这种想法不止一次的出现在他的脑子里过，尤其是在那个奇怪的梦境之后——好吧现在他知道那是怎么来的了——这种深藏在心底一直不敢面对的冲动变得愈发清楚起来，被压抑太久的渴望一旦释放便显得格外的汹涌，当仿生人微凉的唇瓣怯生生的贴近他嘴角时，他抓着康纳脑后的棕发将他狠狠的压向自己，然后近乎粗暴的吻他，蛮不讲理的撬开小家伙的唇齿，在他柔软滑嫩的口腔里横行肆虐。  
“真粗鲁，一点也不温柔……”  
汉克听见那一个自己嘀咕了一声，他瞪了那家伙一眼，想说关你屁事，但他的现在嘴可没空，他正忙着品尝这世间最柔滑的甜品。  
接着，一双手插入到他和康纳之间，跨坐在他身上的康纳看起来像是又落入了另一个怀抱。  
“你得慢一点，他可敏感了，弄不好会哭哦……”  
金发警官一边解着恋人的衬衣扣子，一边半似安抚半似挑逗的用嘴唇摩挲着仿生人颈侧的皮肤。  
汉克心想我还用你来教我吗，冷不丁瞥见那双和自己一摸一样的蓝眼睛里藏着的那点狡黠笑意，心里的火又发不起来了，那是他再熟悉不过的、自己年轻时候恶作剧得逞时的样子……算了算了，不管怎么说这也是他自己……  
汉克决定给“自己”一点儿甜头，他放开被吻得连眼圈都湿了的家伙，将他转了个身搂在怀里，刚从热吻中离开的仿生人看起来还有些晕晕乎乎，像是系统处理不过来一样的任他摆布，而年轻警官可完全看懂了汉克的意思，他倾身过去开始接手亲吻康纳这件事，跟老警探强势而极富占有欲的吻不同，年轻的汉克显然更擅长接吻这种事，人类若即若离的吮咬着仿生人柔嫩的双唇，继而用舌尖灵活的挑进口腔，凭着上次的经验温柔细致的舔过那些能让康纳身软腿颤的敏感区域。  
每一个最小单位的传染元件都被调动了起来，康纳不自觉的战栗起来，搭在金发警官肩上的手忘了本想推开的意图，甚至不自觉从鼻腔里哼出一声粘粘乎乎的呻吟来，这软绵绵的声音再次点燃了汉克心里的火，他认识康纳这么久，何曾想过谈判专家一本正经的声音叫起床来竟会是这样的撩人。  
醋意大发的人类低头一口咬在仿生人修长的脖子上，开始半啃半吻的攻击着那里的仿生皮肤，粗大的手掌也滑向康纳被解开的衬衫中，无师自通的揉捏起小家伙胸前的嫩肉来，那两粒小巧的乳尖不似人类的那样饱满凸出，却十分的敏感，才玩弄了没几下，就翘得红红肿肿的。  
“不…汉克…汉克不行、别……”  
受到双倍刺激的康纳仰起头，在唇舌交缠中挣扎着抢出来几声含含糊糊的哀求，谁也不知道他叫的是哪个汉克，但显然两个汉克这会儿可都正是兴起的时候，谁也不打算对他心软，甚至像是较劲儿一样的加快了动作……  
唔…不、别弄那里了…不行这太刺激……  
康纳扭动着想挣扎，但被夹在中间的他根本脱离不了两个 “汉克” 强势的钳制，而且，他知道他是没办法逃脱的……  
在刚才他预判到他们想做什么的时候，他就惊慌得想要退缩，但他年轻的金发“恋人”却一把捉住了他。  
“乖，宝贝儿别跑…你不会拒绝我们的，对吧？你爱我们，康纳…两个你都爱…”  
温柔的声音像是某种带着魔力的指令，突破了他所有的防火墙直接击中他的系统核心，搅乱了所有数据，令他说不出拒绝的话来。  
中年轻警官半哄半骗的吻着他上了床，人类灵活的手指在他的半推半就间扯开了仿生人的领带，他听见随之跟过来的安德森副队长重重的哼了一声……  
不…汉克……  
不是这样的……  
他不想让副队长生气，但他也没法拒绝另外那一个汉克，他没忘记跟“安德森警官”的那一次，他的数据中依旧清晰的记录着那一晚的所有记忆，年轻的警官搂着他，金发垂在他的颈侧，他温柔的打开他、进入他，射在他身体里……他不可能忘记，被恋人的抽送引领着到达高潮的感觉让人食髓知味，有过一次就足以令他沉沦，所以，他根本逃脱不了……  
“嘿，宝贝儿，你分心了…想起什么了？我们的第一次？还是天亮时候的第二次？”  
带着些促狭笑意的声音在耳边响起，令康纳慌忙的摇头。  
“你别乱说！没有、没有什么第二次……”  
仿生人慌张的辩驳着，想要回过头去看身后的恋人，但年轻警官又一次凑上来吻他，捏着他的下巴将他吻到无力反抗，这显然也令他身后搂着他的人类更加火大了，掐捏着仿生人乳尖的手指重重的捻上去，引得康纳惊喘着差点尖叫出来。  
“不是的！汉克……我没……”  
“你的心上人生气了，康纳，你得做点儿什么……”  
年轻的警官放开仿生人的唇，康纳转过头去，不出意料的看到一双带着些怒火的蓝色眼睛。  
“汉克…”  
他转身慌慌张张的吻上去，他不想汉克生气，尽管他无法为自己曾经的荒唐行为辩解，RK800小心翼翼又极尽讨好的亲吻着人类的嘴唇和胡子，可怜巴巴的看着汉克，巴望着对方能消消气，偏偏年轻的安德森警官似乎还不满意眼前的挑拨，添油加醋的凑了过来在他耳边吹着风……  
“光亲亲可不够诚意啊，康纳，你该做点别的，就像你对我做的那样，你那贵得要命的舌头……”  
“不、你！你别再说了……”  
康纳整个脸色都像人类一样发红了，他简直不敢再去看汉克的眼睛，只好顺着人类赤裸的身体一路吻下去，嘴唇虔诚的描画着那些旧伤疤和纹身的痕迹，一直到达小腹以下。  
康纳庆幸汉克默许了他的行为，当他将人类半硬起来的欲望含进嘴里时，老警探并没有排斥和拒绝，甚至从喉咙里发出一声愉悦的闷哼来，这鼓励了忐忑不安的小仿生人，他更加卖力的吮吻起来，像是要弥补自己犯下的过错。  
汉克的喘息逐渐变得沉重而急促起来，粗大的手掌有意无意的反复抚摸着埋在小家伙头顶上柔软的棕发，将他按在人类健硕的腿间。  
这场性爱来得有些太突然，但却意外的美妙，汉克甚至从没料想过会这么棒，仿生人的口腔温润滑嫩，灵活的舌头舔舐着柱身，紧窄的喉咙不断收缩着将他跳动着的前端往深处吞，他甚至爽得差点忘记了在场还有第三个人。  
“滋味不错吧？我也是这么觉得的……”  
年轻的安德森警官看起来并不满意自己被冷落，结实有力的手掌一边揉向仿生人挺翘的臀部，一边冲汉克挑了挑眉。  
“少说这种没意义的话了。”  
汉克喘息着看向“自己”，他当然明白那家伙心里在想什么，占有欲、好胜心，这些东西在任何一个年龄段的汉克.安德森心里都是重要的组成部分。  
“不管你怎么说，这家伙都是我的。”老警探像是宣告主权一样的故意往仿生人的口中顶了两下，“以后他可是我一个人的。”  
“OKOK~没问题~你的，也就是我的。”  
年轻的警官先生其实倒真不在意这个问题，他很清楚现在的自己只能是一个“过客”，不管他此刻与康纳曾有过怎样的缠绵悱恻，几小时之后他都会将这些全部忘记。  
但是没关系，至少现在他确定了，康纳以后终归会是“他的”，他甚至庆幸眼前的这个53岁的自己还能这样生龙活虎，他不着急，他有的是耐心等他的RK800，而现在嘛，赶紧进入正题才是最重要的，他可不像53岁的老头子这么沉得住气，他早就已经快忍不了了……  
金发警官故意当着“自己”的面抓过来那瓶威士忌，淋了些在手指上，还品尝似的舔了舔指端的酒渍，然后俯下身去，一边亲吻着康纳的腰窝，一边轻车熟路的摸到仿生人腿间微微收缩着的穴口，将两根指头探了进去。  
呜……不、不要！等等！  
带着烈酒的手指搅弄着敏感的内壁，酒精刺激到了那些娇嫩的传感器表层，一种火辣辣的兴奋感从隐密之处传开，康纳下意识的想要吐出口里的性器，专心对付下身不断钻动着的手指，但汉克却压了压他的头不允许他分心。  
“你恐怕都想象不到，你的小搭档有多敏感，听听……只是手指进去，就已经湿成这样了……”  
身后的人急切的抽插开拓着，故意搅弄出淫糜的水声来，康纳羞得灯圈都黄了，但身体反应却诚实的遵循着这极富技巧的挑逗和引导，他的性爱模组再度被开启，润滑液顺着人类手指的抽送被带出，湿哒哒的从腿根处滴落下来，而口中愈加胀大的欲望更是顶得他全身都起了一阵阵小小的痉挛。  
“唔…嗯、嗯…不……”  
仿生人不断轻颤的身体和喉咙间无助的呜呜声显然对年轻警官造成了不小的刺激，33岁的汉克.安德森承认自己没那么好定力，何况眼前是他思念了很久的恋人，手指被软肉包裹着的感觉令他脑子里清晰的回放起那一夜的欢愉来，他可是清楚进入到这小家伙身体里是有多美妙的，现在，多一秒钟的时间他都不想浪费。  
年轻人急急匆匆扩张了几下就撤出手指，掏出蓄势待发的欲望抵在仿生人的穴口，但一个声音阻止了他。  
“等会儿，我先。”  
安德森副队长以一种不容商量的目光盯着年轻的自己，不得不说多了二十年出生入死的经历让老警探身上多了一种不怒而威的压迫力，连他33岁的自己都无法抗拒。  
“行吧，你先。”  
年轻人悻悻的退了两步，汉克将欲望从仿生人口中退出来，然后一把捞起这小混蛋。  
“汉克、汉克别…不要…”  
康纳湿漉漉的目光哀求着望向他的爱人，他当然不是不想同汉克做爱，但现在这情况，让他在一个汉克的注视下被另一个汉克操干，这实在令小仿生人的压力值升高到灯圈都黄了。  
“那可由不得你，这是对你的惩罚，康纳。”  
汉克捏了捏小家伙的下巴，亲吻了一下他被操得嫣红的嘴唇，然后将他转过身，压着仿生人柔软的腰肢令他跪趴下去，宽厚的手掌一把将小巧的臀部拉高，指腹探进去检验了一下“准备工作”，确认足够湿以后满意的褪了出来，紧跟着人类深红硕大的性器贴着紧窄的入口就顶了进去。  
“啊！啊嗯、汉克！…不！…慢、慢点……嗯…”  
康纳慌乱的惊喘起来，手指将身下的枕头抓得紧紧的，不同于年轻版汉克当时的温柔小心，安德森副队长显然是带着些怒气的，坚挺火热的欲望像是要将他操坏一样毫不留情的往里挺进，就算感受过一次也依旧难以适应的尺寸将后穴撑得又胀又痛，那里也不过才只被插入过一次，还紧得很，如果不是腰上被汉克的大手牢牢扣住的话，光是才刚刚没入的头端，就已经令他几乎整个都要软倒下去。  
“不要了、汉克…太大了……不行…”  
仿生人带着哭声的哀求并没令人类的动作放缓半分，那根可怕的大家伙甚至还攻城掠地似的重重抽插了两下，看来安德森副队长是铁了心要好好给他个教训，让他认清楚谁才是他小屁股的主人。  
“别听他的，之前可就是哭得可怜兮兮的说不行，其实喜欢得要命…是不是呀，宝贝儿？”  
康纳无法回答，因为金发的警官先生可也没闲着，正将手指伸进他的嘴里，带着烟草和烈酒味道的指腹灵活的搅弄着仿生人敏感的口腔。  
“嗯哼？是这样吗？康纳…你这个口是心非的小东西……”  
响亮的一个巴掌拍打在仿生人弹性十足的臀部，力度大到连那里的皮肤层都褪了去了几秒，火辣辣的疼痛感从人类再次拍打上去的手掌下传来，仿生人本不会产生痛觉的，这显然是性爱模式下的额外设定，而这特殊模式下的生物模拟感应又敏感得可怕，连疼痛都夹杂着异样的快感，他甚至感觉到自己正在被狠狠顶弄着腔道都不自觉的收缩起来。  
“操、该死…看来你是真的挺喜欢这样呢……”  
感觉到那紧窄的腔道一阵阵痉挛着分泌出更多温热的液体时，汉克忍不住低声的骂了出来，早要是知道这家伙那身灰色制服下藏着的竟然是这样一副敏感得淫荡的身体，他真早就该将他压在办公桌上操个透！  
汉克一边大力的顶动着一边往小仿生人身前摸了一把，果然，单单只是后穴的抽插就已经令小家伙的性器翘得老高，颤颤巍巍的抖动着吐着清液。  
啧…警用型？这分明是个天生就适合挨操的尤物！  
“哼，没人碰都能硬成这样……小屁股被操就这么爽？”老警探有些不快的掐着自己恋人的腰，故意将不断扭动的小屁股撞得啪啪作响，还恶声恶气的问他：“这么说，你上次也是这样说着不要然后被人操到射出来的吗？”  
“喂，怎么又扯上我！”  
金发警官嘟哝着抗议了一句，注意力全被身后夺走的康纳连吮吸他手指的反应都停了下来，这令欲望得不到纾解的年轻人强烈不满。  
“上次…哼，别以为我不知道，上次这家伙根本就是拿我当了个替身！小屁股夹着我的东西，心里却想着另外的人…我说得对吧，康纳警官……”  
年轻人一边说着，一边抬起仿生人的下巴，原本塞在康纳手中的性器胡乱在仿生人掌心里蹭了几把，就火急火燎的挺入到小家伙的嘴里，滑软柔嫩的口腔让发烫的欲望得到了一些慰籍，却又唤起了更多无处安放的渴求来。  
“康纳、康纳…你这个小骗子！”警官先生插在仿生人口中的性器故意压在RK800精密的舌体上碾动着，“你就是个可恶的小骗子！你知不知道，当我得知你根本没和我结婚，你甚至都不是我的恋人时，我有多失落？嗯？”  
粗长的肉刃在仿生人的口腔中模拟着性交的节律抽送着，康纳这次是连呜咽的声音都发不出来了，只能摇着头眼泪不停的涌出来，也不知道是在否认还是在求饶。  
“我一心想着能等到你，我那么爱你…可你差点让我连最后的希望都没了！小骗子…你就该受到惩罚……”  
像是泄愤一般，年轻警官发狠的挺着胯，每一记都几乎要将饱满的顶端抵到那个紧窄的喉咙里去，康纳在这样的前后夹攻下连灯圈都亮成了红色。  
“好了！差不多行了！”  
他年长的爱人到底还是心软了，瞪了不知轻重的年轻人一眼，汉克强行将小仿生人搂了起来抱在怀里，抚着他的背脊亲吻着他满是泪水的眼睛。  
“汉克…汉克……”  
从没经历过这样激烈性事的小仿生人被操得都快宕机了，又是惊慌又是委屈的往心上人的怀里蹭，双臂紧紧的搂住老警探的脖子。  
“哼哼…贪心的小混蛋，现在知道错了？”  
安德森副队长很满意的享受着小家伙对他全身心的依赖感，但也知道有些事该做还是得做的，他可是很清楚自己年轻时是个什么脾气，再要憋下去怕是大家都不好受。  
老警探任由康纳像只乖顺的猫咪一样搂着他脖子靠在他的颈窝处，一边安抚性的亲吻着仿生人发烫的耳朵，一边顺着脊柱抚摸下去，将小家伙被他打得泛红的臀瓣分开，冲年轻警官使了个眼神。  
得到暗示的安德森警官喜出望外，本来还因为性事被中断而气呼呼的年轻人迅速贴了过来，怕汉克改变主意样的扶着性器就往那个软熟的入口处操了进去，一挺到底的力度让康纳再次惊慌失措起来。  
“汉克！不、汉克……”  
这次顶进来的是谁的家伙，康纳还是分辨得出来得，年轻警官的性具火热滚烫，怒胀的青筋紧贴在坚挺的柱身上，用一种要将他的腔道操坏一样的力度狠狠顶动着，性交腔之前已经被汉克操得淌水，内壁上那些软肉再次被摩擦出一阵阵的快感来，康纳几乎是控制不住的叫出了声，冷不丁看见身前的老警探那双含着怒气的蓝眼睛，心里又虚了几分，他仍跨坐在汉克身上，却被别的人操得呻吟不断。  
“汉克…嗯、汉克…我…啊啊！我错了……”  
仿生人软绵绵的环住心上人的脖子，一边喘息着一边在老警探的胡子上蹭来蹭去想要祈求他的原谅。  
“哼…这还不都是你自己惹的祸！”  
听着自己的恋人被操出啧啧的水声，汉克心里当然也是不爽的，这淫荡的小东西，嘴上说着认错的话，小屁股却扭得十分淫荡，流出的爱液都快打湿自己的耻毛了……  
而操得正欢实的年轻警官还嫌不够，横冲直撞的动作一点不含糊，嘴上却装作不满的哼哼唧唧。  
“哎，没良心的小家伙……要不是我，你怕是还连表白都不敢呢！也不好好‘感谢’一下我……”  
“汉克……”  
小仿生人弱弱的回应了一句，这次他叫的可是小的那个了，康纳当然也知道这次多亏了小安德森警官歪打正着，不然他跟汉克真不知道什么时候才能有进展，但在汉克面前，他又不敢表现出对年轻警官的爱意来，只能悄悄翘起屁股配合着年轻男人的操干，下身的蜜穴主动吸紧小警官肉棒，像张饥渴的小嘴一样将它往更深的地方邀请。  
“哈啊…康纳、真棒！你里面简直热得我要化掉了、噢…再夹紧点儿宝贝儿…让我操到你的小肚子里……”  
小仿生人一反常态的主动让年轻警官爽得忘情的低喘不断，像个发情的雄兽一般压着小家伙的屁股就是一顿的狂操猛干，康纳本就堆积到极限的情欲哪经得住这样的刺激，前端连碰也没碰就硬是被小警官操得射了出来，高潮时的内壁将人类的欲望紧紧吸住，忍了多时的安德森警官也没再压抑这波汹涌的快感，狠狠的顶动了几下便将精液灌进在小家伙痉挛的腔道深处。  
而另一个汉克.安德森可就有些不爽了，仿生人微凉的精液溅在人类依旧硬胀的性器上，看着小家伙爽得几近涣散的眼神，汉克心里的猛兽可关不住了，康纳没得到任何喘息的机会，年轻警官半软的性具才刚一退出，另一根怒胀的凶器就长驱直入的操了进去。  
“不、不…啊！轻一些、汉克…现在还不能…里面还、还有东西…好胀…”  
从高潮余韵中被惊醒的小仿生人哭着叫了出来，刚刚被射进去的精液还在肚子里，还被老警探堵在腔道中胀得满满的，敏感的身体就又开始沦陷在了新一轮的快感中。  
“不要…汉克、你让我…啊、你让我先清理一下……”  
回答他的是一记深深的抽送和雄獅般的低吼。  
“操你的！小混蛋，这都是你自找的！…”  
康纳那些小动作汉克可不会发现不了，一想到小家伙翘着屁股被插到射的那副媚态，老警探心里的妒火和欲火就又高涨了几分，拧着小仿生人的手臂将他的双手反剪在身后，然后顶着胯狠狠的操上去。  
失去支撑的小仿生人整个重心都落在了身下，他被钉在了那根粗长的凶器上，连肚子都被顶得像要凸出一个可怕的轮廓，偏偏身后那个吃饱喝足的年轻警官还不放过他，一只手在他微微鼓胀的小腹上按揉着，另一只手还很不老实的抚摸着正被操干得红肿的穴口。  
直到人类粗糙的指腹贴着结合处的边缘往里顶进时，康纳才反应过来小警官想干嘛，这判断令他害怕起来。  
“不要！汉克不要…啊！呀、不！不行的…进不去的……”  
仿生人惊慌的回过头去，对上的是他年轻恋人那双带笑的蓝眼睛。  
“怎么会呢？只是手指，宝贝儿，你吃得下的，放松…你那儿可是热情得很…你看，它在吸我，它想要这个……”  
人类一边说着一边强势的向里探进，另一根手指也跃跃欲试的顺着被撑开的小缝摩擦着。  
“啊啊不、不行！不行…好胀！啊哈、会坏掉的……汉克！汉克快让他停下来…”  
康纳转而哭喊着求助于他年长的爱人，但令他更惊慌的是安德森副队长这次竟丝毫没有阻止年轻人的意思。  
“我说了，你得受到惩罚，康纳…你这个贪心的坏孩子……”  
银发的人类低喘着回答他，结实有力的手掌将仿生人的双臀分得更开，又一根粗长坚硬的指节强行挤入了蜜穴之中，然后是第三根……  
“不要！不要啊啊…太多了！会撑坏的…真的、真的快要坏掉了！啊哈、不行了…汉克、汉克我受不住…求你……”  
康纳哭着尖叫了起来，但他的恋人们却默契的将他搂紧让他无法挣扎。  
“乖宝贝儿…你可以的，你又硬了…你喜欢这个，你喜欢被我们操，操到你小屁股都坏掉……”  
“该死的…康纳…小混蛋，你竟然湿成这样……”  
雄壮的性器和灵活的手指开始同时操干起来，红肿的后穴被撑开到极限，康纳已经连挣扎都没有力气了，过强的性爱几乎耗光了他的体力，他软绵绵的被紧紧的夹在两个高大的人类中间，汉克们的气息包围着他，精液混合着烈酒的味道让染透了他的模拟呼吸，他张着嘴，却除了带着哭腔的呻吟外发不出任何声音，他的腿合不上，小腹胀得像是怀孕一样的错觉，快感像病毒一样占据了他的全部处理器，他甚至分辨不出是谁在亲吻他的脖子，又是谁在吮吸他的乳尖，那些粗糙的大手在他身上每一处敏感点游走着、抚摸着……  
“汉克……！！”  
小仿生人在第二次高潮来临的时候哭着喊出了他爱人的名字，然后他的肚子再一次被射满，汉克.安德森们拥抱着他，在系统再一次宕机以前，他听见他们说——  
“我在…我们在这儿……”

“真的不会有事吧？”  
年轻警官有点担忧的看着沉睡状态的RK800，可怜的小家伙最后哆哆嗦嗦的哭叫着突然倒在他们身上失去了意识，直到两位安德森警官一起清理干净他被精液灌满的小洞和红肿的小屁股，也都还没醒来。  
“保护性停机。……能量过度消耗了。”  
跟康纳搭档了一段时间，安德森副队长多少还是能判断出一些RK800的状态的，老警探心疼的亲了亲小仿生人额角规律的缓慢转动的光圈，没好气的瞪了“自己”一眼——这家伙也玩儿得太过度了些！  
年轻警官不甘示弱的瞪了回去——别说得好像你没搞他一样！  
重重的哼了一声，汉克用自己的大衣裹住康纳满是吻痕的身体将他抱了起来就往门边走。  
“喂喂！去哪儿？！”  
“带他回家。”  
安德森副队长头也没回的答了一句。  
“我也去。”  
“你给我老老实实的呆在这！！”  
年轻警官眼看就要跟上去，被老警探一句吼在了原地。  
“不去就不去嘛……”  
33岁的安德森警官撇了撇嘴，坐在床沿边上看着53岁的自己小心翼翼的抱着怀里的仿生人，像是抱着全世界最珍贵的宝贝。  
“喂！汉克！”  
他喊了一句，老警探有些不耐烦的回过头来：“干什么？”  
“……谢谢。”  
年轻人笑了笑，他即将消除关于这一切的美好记忆，而他从53岁的自己身上看得出，汉克.安德森的人生并不像他现在正经历着的一样风和日丽，那双蓝眼睛里多出了一些在他33岁的这个时间里所没有的痛苦、犹豫、挣扎……但是……  
“谢谢你总算还没彻底放弃…你等到了。”  
你等到了你的救赎，也是，我的。  
“哼……”53岁的人类哼了哼，那种33岁的狡黠笑意又出现在了他眼中，他说：“不用谢。毕竟，你还有很长的路要走呢，而我…我已经有康纳了。”  
“操！老混蛋！！！”

 

小剧场：  
1、  
第二天上班。  
RK900等了一上午也没等到从不迟到的RK800，他的哥哥直到下午3点才出现。  
“康纳！有件事我要告诉你……我好像做错事了。”  
900急切的把康纳拉到一边，打算把“出轨被发现解决方案”文件包跟康纳共享一下。  
但他还没来得及建立连接，一只大手揽住RK800的腰就将他拖走了。  
汉克.安德森副队长回过头，无声的对900说了一句——  
“没错，就是我‘干’的！”  
读懂了这句唇语的900黄圈了一秒……人类真可怕！  
哦，你问他为什么没有扫描康纳？  
因为……  
“我哥说不准扫描他。”

2、  
“喂！康纳！你老实说，你是不是更喜欢那个33岁的我！”  
“当然没有！汉克！”  
“但你今天跟那个金发碧眼的仿生人深情对视了好久！！还牵了他手！”  
“那是赛门！我们只是在传输资料而已，别想多了汉克，我们回家吧？今晚想吃什么？”  
“唔…你决定就好。”  
“那就芝士海鲜焗饭吧！”  
RK800愉快的挽住了他恋人的手臂，顺便……偷偷的藏起了袖子里从档案室偷来的那张33岁安德森警官的照片。


End file.
